Pressure
by Hope Happens
Summary: Her job was to give the people what they want, but what happens when she feels too pressured to do so. -MetropolisMania 2 story-


_**Pressure **_

* * *

**Pairing: **None

**Game based off of: **MetropolisMania 2

**Summary:** Her job was to give the people what they want, but what happens when she when she feels too pressured to do so.

**Ah, yes, I've recently bought the game called MetropolisMania 2. Let me tell you something, that game is fun and addicting, but the people in the game put so much pressure on you, it's not even funny. So I decided to write about the game. Enjoy! ;)**

**

* * *

**Nicole had a successful career; she built towns. She made roads, convenient stores, garbage dumps, and she even made houses. People were often impressed with her work. Nicole always gets the job done as quickly as possible. The people in the town that she built were happy, but they sometimes expected more things in the town.

One day, a man that works in the garbage dump, quickly searched the town, trying to find Nicole. The man was named Bob, he wore blue jeans, a white shirt, and some black shoes. Bob quickly searched the town, and finally, he saw Nicole. Nicole wore a blue business suit and brown shoes. Nicole had brown hair that reached down to her shoulders. Bob ran up to Nicole, he coughed before he spoke to her.

"Thank goodness I found you." Bob panted out.

"What's the matter?" Nicole asked, concerned. She got out her cell phone, ready to make some calls.

"Well, down by where I live, my wife and I would love it if you put a preschool. So that my kids can attend at a preschool." Bob complained, he stopped panting and looked into her blue eyes.

Nicole sighed and said, "But...there's already a preschool just down the street."

"Yeah, but it's far away from my family. Can't you just put another one near my neighborhood?"

She sighed again and gave up arguing with Bob. "I'll do what I can, um, er...?"

"Bob, the name's Bob." Bob said, proudly.

Nicole brightly smiled, "I'll do what I can, Mr. Bob." With that, Nicole quickly turned her heel and walked the opposite way from Bob. Nicole walked down the side walk, that she built herself, her brown flats clicked against the pavement as she walked. She got out her blue cell phone and called someone she knew that would know where to get a preschool.

"Hello? Yes? Hi, my name is Nicole. I got a complaint earlier about a preschool problem." Nicole talked into the phone. She stopped walking as she was at the curb. She watched the street light turn to green. Cars zoomed past by her, the wind gushed by her.

"Thank you, and goodbye!" Nicole hung up the phone. She felt happy now, the preschool problem would be solved soon. Nicole put the phone in her pocket.

Suddenly, two teenagers were on their skateboards. One was a boy and one was a girl. The boy wore an black shirt, black pants, and some black and red shoes. His hair was black that had red streaks through it. The girl wore a short black skirt, a skin tight black shirt, and a pair of black shoes. Her hair was brown, her eyes were brown, her face was covered in make up. Tons of eyeliner, eye shadow, and some mascara.

Suddenly, the two teenagers stopped in there tracks and looked at Nicole. "Hey, you're that lady that builds towns, right?" The boy piped up. Nicole nodded her head.

"You know what would be cool?" The girl said, as she smiled. The boy smiled also.

"What?"

"If you could put a skate park in this town. That would be radical!" The girl said, the boy eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

Nicole sighed, she got her phone out of her pocket, and said, "I'll do what I can."

"If you don't hurry, then we'll move out of this town and give a bad review on it." The girl threatened. The boy again nodded his head in agreement. If people moved out of the town, that would be bad for Nicole. She might get fired from her job if that were to happen. She didn't want to get fired.

Nicole's eyes widened, "Please, just have some patience. I'll do what I can!" Nicole huffed and walked away from the teenagers. The teenagers skated away on their skateboards.

"Try having my job, you'll see how hard it is." Nicole whispered to herself. The pressured woman got out her phone and dialed someone that she knew that would help her with her situation.

She heard the ringing sound fill her ears. Finally someone spoke, "Hello?"

Nicole smiled, "Yes, hi, this is Nicole. I need to ask you a favor."

"Shoot," The person on the phone said.

"Would you happen to know if someone can build a skate park?" Nicole asked, quietly.

"Well, actually, I don't." The person on the phone said. Nicole's eyes widened. This guy on the phone was her only hope to keep her job and he didn't know anyone that would build a skate park for her.

"What?" Nicole said, shocked. "What do you mean you don't? I need somebody to build a damn skate park before I lose my job!" Nicole's face reddened from anger.

"Sorry, but I don't. Good day." And with that, the person hung up the phone.

_I'm probably going to lose my job now! Wait, Nicole, you mustn't give up. There must be somebody that knows somebody to build a damn skate park._

Nicole stood there, trying to contact many people that she knew. She hoped somebody would build a skate park for her, but unfortunately, nobody couldn't.

Suddenly, a guy waved his hand in front of Nicole's face. "Hey, where's the preschool? I asked for that like, a week ago!?" Bob yelled, angrily.

"What? A week? But...you just asked for that today!?" Nicole argued back.

"Arguing back with the customer, eh? Well, I'll be sure to tell your boss about this." Bob turned his back to Nicole and walked away.

"What? Wait!" Nicole yelled out. Bob ignored her and kept walked away. Suddenly, Bob moved out, only dirt was left behind. Nicole sighed. This was bad, very bad. If her boss found out about this, which he would, he would fire her.

Suddenly, the two kids on their skate boards returned. "Hello? Where's the skate park that we asked for?" The girl questioned, impatiently. The boy's foot began to tap impatiently against the pavement.

"That's it, we're moving!" The girl and the boy glared angrily at Nicole and walked away. Just like Bob's house, the girl and the boy's house disappeared too. Dirt was the only thing left behind.

"What? No!" Nicole began to pull at her beautiful brown hair, stressfully. Some of her locks were detached from her scalp. That's it. She's finished. She was defiantly going to get fired.

Suddenly, the other people in the town ran up to Nicole. They kept asking her for things such as some gas stations, some parks, some high schools, a mall, and lots of other stuff. She couldn't do it all.

I mean, she's only human.

All the people in the town kept screaming at her, each individual kept asking her for something. She didn't bother remember it. She knew she was finished. Nicole kneeled on the sidewalk, her fingers trying to plug her ears in, and she tightly shut her eyes. But no matter what she did, their complaints kept getting louder.

Nicole couldn't take it anymore. She's tired of this job. Suddenly, Nicole quickly stood up and glared at everyone.

"That's it! I quit!" Nicole shouted very loudly. Everyone froze and stared at Nicole.

"I quit!" She panted. The more she said that, the more it felt good. "I quit! Build your own fucking town!" With that Nicole turned away from everyone and walked away. Everyone was murmuring in hush tones. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she didn't care. She was happy.

She kept walking. Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She smiled and ignored her ex-bosses phone call.

* * *

_**The End**_

**See? The game's fun, it's just that people keep pressuring you to build stuff. That's why I don't play that game anymore XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this though.**

**Please, review!!!**


End file.
